Every year together and apart, friends and not
by Integrity21
Summary: Max and Fang meet at college grad. party, they exchange addresses and keep in touch throughout the next 15 years in various ways. We only read about them one day a year. Way better than this summary and real one is inside! Please just try!


**Based off of the book One Day by David Nicholls, Max and Fang went to college together, never talking until the night of graduation, there they meet at a party. Each chapter will be the same day only a different year, and we'll follow both of them through the next like 10 years or so….so tell me what you think!**

Finally haven gotten out of college Maximum Ride had enjoyed herself at her first and last college party, and also brought home a boy. Fang Griffiths, not just a boy, the boy. So in her small apartment in Philly, Maximum or Max, and Fang are simply cuddling in her bed.

"So why haven't I seen you around school until now?" Fang asks her, taking in her beauty, she wasn't his usual type, which was. blond, deeply tanned, dumb and easy, but he figured he was a college grad, and he needed to start getting girls that acted like that. She had dirty blond hair that fanned out around her like a halo, a healthy tan, navy blue eyes and full lips. She really was very lovely, but he was ready to go seeing as all they would be doing was cuddling.

Maximum wasn't exactly a party type of girl during her education at Villanova, she took her education seriously, she studied, did work and occasionally hung out with friends, but not since her high school days had she partied, until last night. It wasn't that she wasn't fun, she had just never gotten around to it, always helping friends with algebra, or philosophy. But last night was different, she had partied, had been hit on by many good-looking guys, and ended up taking home Fang Griffiths to cuddle.

"So, where do you go from here?" he asked her, not really knowing what to say to a girl he had never even knew existed until he had decided he needed to get the best looking girl at the party the night before.

"I don't know, I was thinking Peace Corps, or maybe going for the Nobel Peace Prize somehow, I don't know, I just feel like I could somehow change the world. Maybe I'm just extremely hung over, but what about you?"

Max asked him, not something he was expecting, he was expecting her to maybe go off on how she wanted to be a model, something he could see her going far in, or maybe becoming a movie star, also something that would work to her advantage. So being caught off guard for once Fang just pretended he had fallen asleep.

A little hurt that she had put Fang to sleep with her dreams, Max pried his arms off of her rather easily as if maybe he wasn't asleep, and went into her roommate Nudge's room, "Nudge?" Max whisper shouted, stumbling over some high heels.

"What?" Nudge responded, still half asleep, not really listening.

"There's a boy in my room." Max whispers at her. Suddenly tired Nudge is wide awake. "What do you mean there's a boy in your room?" she whisper shouts back, "Who!"

"Fang Griffiths." Max giggles, very un-Max-like.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely." Max responds to her shocked roommate.

"Well then get back to him!"

"What do I say?"

"I don't know; just go back before he leaves."

So Max does, she stumbles her way back into her room where somehow Fang Griffiths is still asleep in her bed, seeing him start to wake up she tries to strike as seductive a pose as she can as she leans against the doorway, "You know it's already 10 in the morning? That means it's like 4 in the afternoon in Paris, didn't you say you had to go there with you're parents today?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid, Max tells herself, why made her think that that was a seductive thing to say? Now he was sure to go running.

Fang ran his hands through his messy hair, having actually fallen asleep, he was awoken when Max walked back into her room, she looked more beautiful than he remembered, and Fang had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He really did need to get of there but some part of him didn't want to go. And just like she had read his mind Max cut into his thoughts, reminding him of the time not only here, but also in Paris where he was supposed to be apparently, according to Max who Fang guessed wasn't wrong about these things, two hours ago.

"Well you should probably get going I guess." she said a little glumly, trying to get out of leaving her completely, because he knew the second he walked out of that door if he didn't get her address or give her his, he would never see her again, he asked her for her telephone number and address.

"Um, well I can't promise that I'll be here, so I'll give you my parents in Massachusetts and then they'll mail it to me wherever i am if you happen to mail."

"And I'll do the same." Fang replied. So they exchanged addresses of their parent's like little kids who still rely on adults, which they now where, and then Fang Griffiths left, leaving Maximum Ride and her roommate Nudge to discuss Max's night while Fang hurried himself to the airport to catch a flight to Italy to meet his best friend Iggy in time for the premiere of some Italian movie.

**Okay guys I hope you like it, and let me know what you think! Please review whether or not you have an account!**


End file.
